Reunited   A Gorillaz Story Chapter 6
by charuchan
Summary: Noodle and 2D are in love! But what will the others think? Do they find out?   light language, alcohol use, substance abuse, light violence


The next morning, Noodle stood at the counter, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She was humming random Gorillaz songs happily. She was smiling. She was in love.

Suddenly, 2D ran into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, and grabbed Noodle, waltzing around the room with her. Noodle tried to stop and protest, but she was practically being picked up off the ground. When they came close to the counter island in the middle of the room, 2D lifted Noodle by the waist and sat her down on the countertop. Noodle put her hands on his shoulders.

"Good morning, Noodster! Lovely day, innit?" 2D said happily. He took her hand and kissed it. Noodle shook her head.

"The others can't find out yet, D-kun," Noodle said warily.

"Well, the others aren't awake yet, are they?" 2D leaned in to kiss Noodle, who couldn't resist. She hopped down from the counter and wrapped her legs around 2D's waist again, like she did yesterday. 2D held her up.

"Oh, God, my head feels like crap!" Murdoc complained from the hallway. 2D and Noodle stopped kissing and tried to act naturally. Noodle continued pouring her cereal, and 2D jumped on the couch in the living room, flipping on the telly.

Murdoc walked into the room, and stood still. He was trying to remember what happened the night before. Then he looked at 2D.

"You tried to steal money from me last night!" Murdoc accused.

2D froze. "Uh…um, well…." He didn't exactly know how to say it. Murdoc grunted and started towards him, and 2D was curling up to protect himself from the impending abuse.

"MURDOC!" Noodle screamed. Murdoc stopped in his tracks and spun around to face the guitarist. Noodle stood there.

"What?" Murdoc asked narrowing his eyes. "Did you try to take my money, too?" Murdoc remembered something now. Noodle had been standing in the doorway while he was beating up 2D. He hadn't seen them come out for a while after that.

Muds walked slowly up to Noodle, scanning her. "Tell me what happened when I left the study," the Satanist demanded.

Noodle gulped. 2D looked at her. Noodle smiled and said, "Nothing. Why would anything have happened?"

Murdoc glanced behind him at 2D. Then back to Noodle, and back to 2D. _Something's up, _he thought to himself. _And I'm going to find out what. _Murdoc grunted and left the room, rubbing his head.

2D had been holding his breath, and let the air out now. Noodle sighed nervously. "Babe?" 2D said.

"Yeah?" Noodle answered.

"What do you fink will 'appen if Muds found out?"

Noodle thought for a moment. What would happen? She turned around and looked at 2D. "I don't know. But I do know that it probably won't be too pretty."

2D nodded and agreed. He turned his head and looked at the ocean. His face lit up. "I want to go swimming!" he said suddenly. Noodle looked at him like he was crazy. "Haven't spent enough time near water?"

"I know but I want to swim in this ocean," 2D said like a little kid. Noodle shrugged.

"I guess I'll come too, then," she said. "I'll go and buy you a swimsuit from town."

2D got up and walked over to Noodle. Taking her hand, he kissed her on the cheek. "But I pick which one we get." Noodle laughed. This is the happiest she's ever been in her entire life.

Russel couldn't believe what he saw. 2D and Noodle together? It was mind-boggling. "So that's what's been goin' on," he said to himself quietly. He had to tell them he knew.

Russel got up from his house on the beach and walked around to 2D's bedroom. D was pulling a shirt on when Russ tapped on his window, making 2D jump. 2D opened his window.

"Hey, Russ," 2D said.

"Uh, 'D…I…I gotta talk to ya 'bout somethin'," Russel said.

"Ok…."

"Well ya see, I was, well, outside in my, um, house, and I, uh, kinda noticed that you and, well, you and…Noodle, were, uh…makin' out."

2D's face flushed. "Wha-what are you talking about, Russel? You're crazy!"

"No, 'D! I ain't crazy! I saw it! Don'tcha go lyin' to me," Russel said, pressing for answers.

_Well, I might as well tell him, _2D thought. He took a deep breath and said, "All right, you caught us. We are just…so happy now. Please, I'm begging you, don't tell Murdoc!" 2D was getting nervous.

"I won't tell him, man. I know how Muds'd act if he ever found out somethin' like that. Thank you for tellin' me. Don't worry, your secret if safe."

2D sighed in relief. "Ok…." Russel moved away from the window. "And Russ?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Let me tell Noods that you know. She'll feel better if it came from me." Russel nodded to 2D and left.

2D grabbed a belt and fastened it around his waist. His hair was wet, because he took a shower, but he didn't bother drying it, since he was going swimming anyway. Instead, he shook is out like a dog, noticing that it was probably time to get a haircut. 2D was finally able to shave again. He looked into the mirror, making sure he looked his best for Noodle. 2D grabbed a light leather jacket he found lying around and put it on. There was a knock at the door.

Opening the door, 2D said with a joking smile, "Why, hello!" Noodle laughed and hugged 2D. 2D hugged her back. "Ready?" Noodle asked. D nodded, and they left for town.

2 hours later, 2D was splashing water in Noodle's face. He had chosen a plain green bathing suit with white stripes on the sides. It was the only one without Hawaiian flowers all over it. Noodle was wearing a purple bikini. Russel stood over them in the water, laughing with them and flicking water.

2D ran out of the water and straight up to a hill at the top of the beach. Then, he ran back down again, diving far out into the ocean. Noodle jumped on his back when he came up.

2D spun around in fast circles, spraying water around the two of them. Noodle fell off his back and into the water, and when she came up, she was hysterical laughing. "Oh, my…G-God!" Noodle could hardly get her words out she was laughing so hard.

2D wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She was still laughing. Noodle pulled the two of them into the water, scaring 2D a little. Now he couldn't stop laughing. He was sitting in the shallow water now, and Noodle sat in his lap. 2D rustled her wet hair. Noodle lovingly put a hand on his cheek, and leaned in to kiss 2D, but before she could do that, 2D flipped Noodle into the water and laughed.

"Payback!" 2D shouted gleefully. He shook his hair again, sending little droplets of water flying. Noodle grabbed his ankle and tripped him into the water. Still holding onto his leg, she sat cross-legged in the water. 2D tried to shake his foot free, but Noodle had a tight grip on it.

"Payback for the payback!" Noodle joked. Russel laughed loudly, shaking the earth. Noodle and 2D stared at each other. "I'll leave you two alone," Russel said. 2D glanced at him. He knew he needed to tell Noodle.

"Noodle, sweetie?" 2D said.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Noodle let go of 2D's ankle.

"Russel, he, um, he…well, Russ…knows…," he explained.

"What do you mean….? Wait, like, he knows…about…us?"

2D nodded. "Yeah. He saw us this morning. In the kitchen."

"Is that why he seemed unsuspecting just now?"

"Probably. He promised he wouldn't tell though."

Noodle huffed. "You said no one was awake!" Noodle stood up, obviously very upset. She walked out of the water.

"Noods! Babe, everything's going to be fine! Please, could you just trust…," 2D called, but she was already gone. 2D stood up, staring at Noodle walking away.

"What have I done?"


End file.
